


Invaded

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deathfic, Introspection, Jean thinking about Marco's death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ed è solo grazie a te, Jean, se oggi io sono ancora vivo.”</p><p>- Marco Bodt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invaded

**Author's Note:**

> Questa canzone dei Tokio Hotel è uscita i primi di ottobre delle scorso anno. Dal primo momento che l'ho sentita questa era la canzone di Jean, e non mi farete mai cambiare idea. (soffro come un cane)  
> E niente. Ieri sono stata a vedere il secondo film di SnK e ho pensato che fosse ora di concludere questa fic, anche se l'ho iniziata un paio di mesi fa.

“ _Ed è solo grazie a te, Jean, se oggi io sono ancora vivo.”_

 

Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, Jean Kirschtein vedeva sempre lo stesso volto. C'erano sempre delle lentiggini che cospargevano la pelle candida, due occhi scuri e caldi che lo guardavano, le labbra distese in un sorriso. Nelle orecchie poteva sentire la sua voce calma, la sua risata spensierata. Gli sembrava quasi di poter percepire il suo tocco sulla propria pelle. Tocchi caldi e delicati di mani che aveva imparato a conoscere nei tre anni in cui erano stati reclute.

Quando chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora far finta di essere nel dormitorio di cui avevano fatto la loro casa. Se si concentrava poteva sentire il fruscio delle lenzuola accanto a lui, il materasso che si muoveva, la vicinanza di un altro corpo accanto al suo.

Se avesse allungato il braccio, Marco sarebbe stato lì. Lo avrebbe sfiorato. Avrebbe accarezzato la sua tempia, avrebbe passato la dita tra i capelli corti sulla sua nuca. Ad un certo punto della notte, quando era completamente abbandonato tra le braccia di Morfeo, si sarebbe mosso istintivamente, per risvegliarsi il mattino dopo nell'abbraccio caldo e confortevole di Marco. Imbarazzato avrebbe mormorato delle scuse, e il moro gli avrebbe sorriso.

Sarebbe morto per quel sorriso.

Jean non era bravo con le persone, non lo era mai stato. Non andava neppure d'accordo con Thomas Wagner eppure erano cresciuti insieme, giocando per le strade polverose di Trost e passando alle mani più di una volta.

Thomas Wagner.

Il primo cadetto a perire per mano dei titani, stando alle parole di Armin Arlert.

Aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto, mettendosi seduto sul letto della sua nuova stanza. Si era portato subito una mano alle labbra per soffocare un urlo che stava per sgorgare dalla sua gola. Voleva evitare di svegliare Connie Springer, suo nuovo compagno di stanza dopo che si erano arruolati nella Legione Esplorativa. Voleva evitare che il ragazzo lo guardasse di nuovo con occhi colmi di pietà, che gli rivolgesse parole di conforto di cui non aveva bisogno.

Perché non c'erano più parole che potessero confortarlo.

Quelle parole erano solo nella sua mente ormai. Incoraggiamenti, complimenti. Parole volte ad alzare la sua a volte pessima autostima. Parole che gli scaldavano il cuore, anche se non lo aveva mai detto apertamente.

Quelle parole non le avrebbe mai più sentite pronunciare. Un giorno avrebbe anche dimenticato il tono con cui erano state dette, avrebbe dimenticato le sfumature di quella voce e ciò lo spaventava.

Marco Bodt era morto all'età di soli 16 anni. Marco Bodt, soldato modello pieno di grandi ideali, era stato ucciso in un sudicio vicolo di Trost. Marco Bodt, che non avrebbe mai potuto esaudire i propri desideri.

_Marco Bodt. Marco Bodt. Marco Bodt. Marco Bodt. Marco Bodt. Marco Bodt. Marco Bodt. Marco Bodt._

_104° Corpo di addestramento reclute. 104° Corpo di addestramento reclute. 104° Corpo di addestramento reclute. 104° Corpo di addestramento reclute._

_Leader della 19^ squadra. Leader della 19^ squadra. Leader della 19^ squadra. Leader della 19^ squadra. Leader della 19^ squadra._

_Marco Bodt._

Velocemente si era alzato dal letto quando quelle parole avevano iniziato a farsi largo nella sua mente. Non ci doveva pensare. Non ci voleva pensare. Erano le parole che non avrebbe mai voluto pronunciare.

Eppure era stato lui.

Lui aveva trovato Marco.

Lui aveva dovuto riconoscerlo.

Lui aveva spostato il suo corpo.

Aveva bisogno di aria. Aveva bisogno di uscire da quella stanza, perché era tutto sbagliato. Era tutto maledettamente sbagliato. Ora avrebbe dovuto essere con Marco al sicuro nella capitale. Ora avrebbe dovuto condividere la stanza con il moro. Se lo erano promessi. Insieme si erano allenati fino a sputare sangue per riuscire ad entrare nella top 10 ed avere così l'accesso garantito alla Polizia Militare.

Per tre anni erano stati inseparabili. Avevano passato molto tempo parlando del loro futuro. Avevano condiviso sogni e speranze. Avevano passato notti intere a sussurrare, per non farsi sentire dagli altri ragazzi, di come non vedevano l'ora di avere una stanza tutta per loro. Perché in quei tre anni qualcosa era cambiato.

Se all'inizio si erano solo ritrovati a dormire uno accanto all'altro ed erano in qualche modo stati forzati ad andare d'accordo, a poco a poco la loro amicizia si era evoluta. Dopo i primi imbarazzanti momenti, in cui se per caso si sfioravano partivano scuse senza sosta, avevano lentamente iniziato ad accettare che la mera amicizia non gli bastava più. C'erano stati dei baci rubati. All'inizio la scusa era che si stavano allenando per baciare le ragazze. Jean continuava a parlare di Mikasa, ma si rendeva conto che lo faceva solo per paura di perdere Marco.

Non si rendeva conto allora che non lo avrebbe mai potuto perdere a causa dei sentimenti che provava per lui. Quello lo aveva capito una sera, quando Marco non aveva voluto baciarlo. Quando Marco gli aveva detto che forse doveva baciare Mikasa. Che doveva mettersi con lei.

Quel rifiuto gli aveva fatto aprire gli occhi. E lo aveva baciato, per la prima volta consapevole di cosa tutti quei baci avevano significato per entrambi.

Marco era il suo migliore amico.

Marco era la persona che condivideva i suoi sogni.

Marco era la persona che aveva amato con tutto sé stesso nonostante la sua giovane età.

Marco era morto alla loro prima missione, e stava iniziando ad odiare la sua città natale con tutta l'anima.

Voleva fuggire da quel posto. Voleva scappare da quelle mura e non farvi più ritorno.

Trost gli aveva rubato troppe cose. Il passato, il presente ed il futuro.

Ora iniziava a capire l'odio che Eren Jaeger provava per quel mondo, per quelle mura, per quegli esseri che gli avevano portato via tutto. Ora capiva perché Eren avesse tutta quella voglia di unirsi alla Legione Esplorativa. Alla fine lo aveva fatto anche lui. Aveva dato al compagno d'armi del bastardo suicida più e più volte e ora stava facendo la stessa cosa.

Armin gli aveva dato la notizia della morte di Thomas, e l'aveva accolta non credendoci. Si conoscevano da quando erano bambini. Erano cresciuti insieme, combinando danni su danni e venendo sgridati dai genitori. Insieme avevano deciso di arruolarsi, entrambi avevano puntato alla Polizia militare e al prestigio che ne sarebbe seguito. Jean era sicuro che il biondo scoppiasse d'invidia quando lui si era posizionato tra i 10 migliori del corso e ne era oltremodo orgoglioso.

Non avrebbe mai voluto che Thomas perisse così. Non così giovane. Non alla sua prima missione. Non nel posto che in cui erano cresciuti. Thomas non meritava una fine tanto crudele, come neppure Mina, Mylius o Nac. Oppure Franz e Hannah. Armin gli aveva in seguito raccontato di aver visto Hannah cercare di rianimare il cadavere del compagno, di aver cercato di dissuaderla, di farle capire che per Franz non c'era più nulla da fare. Ma Hannah non si era spostata, e nessuno l'aveva più rivista.

Finita la battaglia, Jean aveva disobbedito agli ordini. Era andato a cercare sua madre. Aveva usato la manovra tridimensionale per raggiungere velocemente la sua casa natia, trovandola in piedi e vuota. Non sapeva se questa fosse una fortuna o una sfortuna, ma non c'erano tracce di sangue da nessuna parte nelle vicinanze. Era salito sul tetto della propria casa e non sembrava che quella parte della città avesse subito danni. Questo gli stava dando speranza.

Ritardando ancora l'esecuzione degli ordini ricevuti – nonostante questo potesse minare in qualche modo il suo ingresso nella Polizia – aveva cercato disperatamente notizie di sua madre.

Era viva. Non appena la donna lo aveva visto gli era corsa incontro e lo aveva abbracciato. Per una volta non aveva rifiutato il suo abbraccio. Sapeva bene che ci sarebbero state molte madri che non avrebbero mai più riabbracciato i propri figli. La donna lo stringeva con forza, piangendo di sollievo nel vederlo illeso.

Per una volta aveva ricambiato il suo abbraccio, confortandola e promettendole di tornare da lei non appena avesse eseguito tutti gli ordini che gli erano stati dati.

Doveva anche presentarle una persona, le aveva detto. Quella battaglia gli aveva fatto capire quanto fosse fragile la vita umana e non voleva avere rimpianti e rimorsi di alcun tipo. Voleva presentare Marco a sua madre, non gli importava molto di come la donna avrebbe reagito. Non gliene importava perché Marco era per lui importante come nessun altro, ed era un soldato migliore di lui, sicuramente anche in quel momento era a svolgere il suo lavoro diligentemente, al contrario di lui.

Doveva presentarle Marco, perché Marco era la sua felicità.

Era tornato da sua madre dopo qualche giorno, con i piedi pesanti e la morte nel cuore.

Credeva di aver esaurito tutte le lacrime in suo possesso. Non aveva smesso di piangere dal momento in cui aveva trovato Marco fino a quando anche l'ultima pira funebre non si era spenta. Non sapeva neppure su quale lo avessero depositato. Non aveva un corpo da piangere. Non aveva nessuna tomba su cui gettarsi e desiderare di non spostarsi mai più da essa.

Marco era morto e a lui non era rimasto più nulla.

“ _Ho deciso di arruolarmi nella Legione Esplorativa.”_

Lo aveva detto piangendo. Le spalle scosse dai tremiti e la voce rotta dai singhiozzi.

Avrebbe voluto rendere sua madre orgogliosa. Andare nella Polizia Militare e fare carriera nella capitale.

Andarci senza Marco non avrebbe più avuto senso. Ogni cosa gli avrebbe ricordato le loro promesse, i loro sogni. Non che ora se li fosse dimenticati.

“ _Faremo carriera.”_

“ _Magari potrò davvero lavorare solo per il re.”_

“ _Quando metteremo da parte dei soldi, potremmo andare a vivere insieme noi due da soli.”_

“ _Non ti lascerò mai, Jean.”_

Leggeri baci sfioravano le sue labbra. Braccia forti stringevano allora il suo corpo. Quelle parole, quelle promesse venivano poi sigillate dai loro corpi che si univano. E solo allora Jean si era sentito completo. Solo allora gli era sembrato di essere veramente vivo.

Senza Marco ora cosa avrebbe fatto?

La battaglia di Trost si era conclusa. Se n'era andato dalla città come se avesse avuto il diavolo alle calcagna e non ci voleva tornare mai più.

Le parole di Marco ancora lo perseguitavano.

Lui non era portato per il comando. Era sopravvissuto a Trost sacrificando le vite di altri. Eppure Marco gli aveva sorriso anche in quel momento. Gli aveva sorriso e Jean avrebbe voluto piangere, se non fosse stato troppo impegnato a far funzionare la missione.

“ _Comunque te lo avevo già detto, ricordi? Tu sei nato per comandare.”_

“ _Le tue debolezze ti fanno comprendere come possiamo sentirci tutti noi in certe situazioni. Di conseguenza sei il migliore quando si tratta di condurre in azione dei compagni che non sono esattamente degli eroi e riuscire a trarne il meglio. I tuoi ordini erano corretti. Ed solo grazie a te, Jean, se oggi io sono ancora vivo.”_

Quello stesso giorno, il cadetto Marco Bodt era caduto in battaglia senza che nessuno vedesse nulla. Quello stesso giorno, il cadetto Marco Bodt era morto solo come un cane e lui lo aveva saputo solo giorni dopo.

Si era portato nuovamente una mano alla bocca, cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi che ne stavano uscendo e cercando di calmare il proprio respiro. Stava iperventilando di nuovo e sapeva di doversi tranquillizzare. O almeno riuscire ad allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile dal dormitorio. Non avrebbe più sopportato gli sguardi carichi di compassione che gli venivano riservati. Lo trattavano come se fosse fatto di cristallo, evitavano di nominare la battaglia di Trost quando lui era nei paraggi. Marco non veniva più nominato, perché era probabilmente una ferita ancora aperta anche per tutti loro.

Non era mosso da grandi ideali, non lo era mai stato. Aveva sempre fatto tutto soltanto per sé stesso. Non era come Eren, maledetto bastardo suicida, che da quando era bambino aveva sognato di unirsi alla Legione Esplorativa. Non era neppure come Mikasa o Armin, che adoravano Eren a tal punto da seguirlo. Non era nemmeno come Sasha e Connie, che si erano lasciati convincere da Eren. Non era neanche come Christa o Reiner, che avevano deciso cosa fare solo dopo aver visto l'orrore di Trost. O come che Bertholdt e Ymir che non potevano lasciare le loro metà da sole.

Non c'era nessun nobile motivo dietro alla sua scelta. La sua era solo vendetta. Solo per Marco. Sapeva bene che una volta entrato nella Legione il suo futuro sarebbe stato incerto, ma era preferibile morire avendo almeno tentato di uccidere quei maledetti titani che restarsene per sempre rinchiuso al sicuro nelle mura. Senza Marco, quelle mura non avevano senso. Potevano anche crollare da un momento all'altro che a lui non sarebbe importato.

Senza Marco i suoi obiettivi gloriosi non avevano senso.

Aveva sognato di diventare un giorno comandante della Polizia Militare. Aveva confidato a Marco il suo sogno e il moro aveva ridacchiato prima di accarezzargli la guancia e sussurrargli che lui poteva fare tutto, che aveva le potenzialità per fare qualsiasi cosa avesse desiderato. Marco era l'unico che credeva sempre in lui, anche quando i suoi sogni erano quasi impossibili, solo il frutto di una giovane mente ambiziosa.

Quando chiudeva gli occhi, Marco era sempre lì, accanto a lui.

Quando li riapriva, la realtà lo colpiva come uno schiaffo fortissimo. Aveva pianto molto. Credeva di averle esaurite ormai le lacrime. Ma ogni volta che finiva per pensare al moro – e lo faceva spesso – gli occhi iniziavano a bruciare e doveva nascondersi da qualche parte per non farsi vedere da nessuno. Di fronte agli avrebbe fatto finta che fosse tutto passato, che si fosse lasciato quella storia alle spalle.

Anche se sapeva benissimo che qualsiasi cosa avesse mai fatto Marco avrebbe sempre continuato a fare parte di lui. Anche se era tutto finito, anche se ogni futuro insieme gli era stato portato via, lui sarebbe rimasto prigioniero in quell'effimero passato. Sarebbe rimasto intrappolato nei giorni che avevano trascorso insieme. Nell'acerbo amore che non sarebbe mai sbocciato del tutto. Sarebbe tutto rimasto cristallizzato in quelle poche volte in cui si erano amati. E lui sarebbe rimasto rinchiuso in quel passato che era stato una manna dal cielo. Ogni passo in avanti che avrebbe fatto, sarebbe in ogni caso rimasto incatenato ai giorni felici dell'addestramento. Il suo – _il loro_ \- futuro non esisteva più, nella sua mente c'era solo vendetta al posto dei sogni di gloria che aveva avuto per anni. Il loro futuro era stato spazzato via, non c'erano più sogni da inseguire, solo incubi da cui fuggire. Non c'erano più parole che potessero scuoterlo, solo quelle che erano scolpite nella sua anima e che non gli davano pace.

Era tutto finito. Non c'era futuro. Non c'era speranza. Non c'erano più sogni.

Marco non era più da nessuna parte, non sarebbe più tornato. Non lo avrebbe mai più potuto guardare, ascoltare, toccare.

Di Marco restava solo il ricordo, incastonato dentro di lui e che mai lo avrebbe abbandonato.

 

 

_ Dead all the dreams that we shared, _ _  
_ _ Dead all the words that we said. _ _  
_ _ It's over it's over but I'll always be, _ _  
_ _ Lost in today in the past _ _  
_ _ Lost in the future we had. _ _  
_ _ It's over, it's over but I'll always be _ _  
_ __ Invaded by you

 


End file.
